The Burkes: Neal helps Peter out for a day
by nycwc
Summary: Neal helps Peter out for a day of baby sitting; this is part of a series. this one takes place after The Burkes -Year 14-reviews welcome. marked it as complete-but yet again this is part of a series so its never really completed I guess


Emory and Emma

Emory teaches Neal what it means to be his baby sitter..

Started out as a quick snippet into the start of their relationship but ended but LONG...

Sorry. Enjoy.

I own nothing, this is all for fun...And I know I horrible at writing, and I've probably missed a tone of mistakes-sorry.

This will be part of a series-will be jump around a bit -the idea will be snippets into the Burke's-

NEVER WILL THERE BE SLASH. I PROMISE...

*****update; I purchased Microsoft word with my new lap top, which is a big help and improvement over the little free word processor I had on my other lap top…didn't realize how crappie that other spell check really was*****

"Peter! What can I do for you today?"

"Where are you, what are you doing?"

A little upset at Peter's tone. "Well its Saturday, and I'm within my two mile radius."

"Well I need you here. I thought I could do this but I'm in over my head."

Now a little concerned "Peter what's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm at the house, Elle had a big event today, and I thought I could handle this, I need back up."

Laughing "Alright, I'll be there in a few."

When Neal walked up to the Burke's, he could hear the screams and he was somewhat hesitate to go in.

Opening the door, Neal saw Peter dancing in the living room, with Emma in arm and Emory in the other, they were both crying/screaming and Peter looked like was on the verge to join them.

"Hey Peter, what's going on." Neal walked over taking Emory from Peter's arm.

"One of Elle's biggest clients was having some big event, and she wanted to be there. I don't know what happened. We were fine, I fed, and Emma passed out with no problems, Emory...I... I just can't get him to settle down, now he has Emma upset."

Smiling "Ok, Peter...let's see what we can do"

After another 30 minutes passed, things were settling down, Peter and Neal were setting at the kitchen table, they were cooing at Emma and Emory as they seemed to be cooing back.

"I don't know how Elle does this when I'm not here. Or even Gloria"

"Yeah where is Gloria."

"Her son has the chicken pocks, she hasn't been around for a week, and just to be on the safe side, she'll be out for another week or two."

At that moment, Peter and Neal had an awful look come across their faces. They both picked up the kid that they were bouncing on their knees. It was evident of what the problem was.

0o0o0o

Upstairs Peter quickly changed Emma. Neal was somewhat jealous that by the time he had set Emory down, Peter was already finished.

"Um…. Neal."

Cutting him off "No Peter I said I would help…..."

"OH, oh my god, what did the kid eat?"

"Neal..."

Cutting him off again "Peter what have you been feeding his kid."

Peter smiled, shrugged his shoulders. "Breast Milk and mashed peas." Peter could see that Neal wasn't really listening, but still he had to try. Then he looked over his shoulder, Elle has left the video camera on the dresser. She was determined to catch every moment on film. The twins weren't home long before he noticed that a camera of some sort with easy access started to appear in every room. So Peter just stepped to the side and turned the camera on, he checked it real quick, made sure that it was pointed right, because knew what was to come.

"Um Nea..."

"Peter I think you're going to kill this kid... Stop feeding him that." Neal was trying to clean Emory's little bottom."

"Yeah but Neal he thinks..."

"Now what do I do next?"

"Powder...but Neal he gets a kick out of it."

Neal still wasn't listening. He went to powder Emory...using way to much powder."

"Did I use enough"

"Think you got it…...might have used just a little to muc..."

Just then, Emory's little tummy made a little rumble and he farted, Powder blew out from his little bottom all over Neal's vest.

Neal just stood there in shock as Peter giggled, he picked up Emma a little bit more, pulling her up to his eye level, and Emory was giggle in the back ground.

"Did you see what your brother did to Uncle Neal... Yeah, and uncle Neal doesn't know what's coming next does he?"

Neal still wasn't paying attention to what Peter was trying to saying. He was too busy cooing and asking Emory why he would do such a thing...Then Peter wasn't sure who was laughing harder. Emory or himself. Looking over all he saw was Neal screaming, dancing up and down.

Emory was peeing right in Neal's face. Peter could hear Emory's cute little giggle, he was enjoying watching Neal jump up and down trying to reach for well...anything to clean his face off. Then Neal bolted out of the room. Peter easily walked over, grabbed one of Emory burping towels, laid it on top of Emory's bottom while he finished. Peter just patted Emory on the chest.

"We tried to tell him…...didn't we, but he's Neal, he doesn't listen to anything daddy says does he? ...No he doesn't."

When Neal walked back in the room; his face and hair were completely wet. He was heading right for Peter, taking Emma out of his hands. "You might want to tell Elle you need more mouth wash, for now own... I'll change her."

Taking Emma, he turned walked back out the room and down stairs.

Down stairs on the couch, Neal waited for Peter and Emory to come down. He could hear Peter roam from room to room then to the 3rd floor, before they came down stairs.

Coming down the stairs, Neal could hear Peter talk to Emory.

"Let's see what your sister and Uncle Neal are up to. You know, your momma is going to love that. Yes she is."

Peter set Emory down next to Emma. She was setting up on their blanket next to Satch who looked as if he was protecting his bed from evil pillow thieves. Peter just looked over at Neal, turned his head to the side with a large smile.

"I tried to warn you... he thinks it funny."

"How many times has he got you?"

"He's came close a few times, he got Elle once, it didn't take us long before we starting keeping a towel close. (There was a slight change of amusement in his voice) He thinks it's funny, he gets the biggest kick out of it."

Peter's phone rang.

"Hey hon, how are things going? (Pausing) yeah…...(Pausing)…...good…...yeah were good here…...(Pausing)…...ah we miss you to honey…...(Pausing)…...did you get the email I sent you…...(Pausing)...oh I think you need to check it…...()…...well I called Neal in for support...(Pausing)...yeah, he's been a big help…...Emory sure thinks he fun...(Pausing)…..ok hon…...love you to."

()0o0o0o()

After getting off the phone with Peter, she quickly checked her email. She began laughing out loud during her lunching while she watched the video. Her clients filled with a little concern came over to make sure everything was ok. Elle wasn't sure how many times she had shared the video, but her clients agreed, seeing the video only made their lunching that much better.

()0o0o0o()

Back at the house, and with Neal's help the rest of the day seemed to fly by without incident. When Elle got home, she came home to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Neal was passed out face down on the couch, one arm and one leg was hanging off.

Peter was asleep on Satch's pillow, Emma was sleeping on his chest as usual, and he had one hand stretched out as if he was patting Emory on the bottom. Emory was propped up against Satch, he was sucking on his thumb and in his other hand he had a tight grip on Satch's Ear. She was so proud of Satch, she could tell he wanted to get up and greet her, but he was trying to remain still for Emory's sake. She wasted no time in snapping pictures; she made sure she had at least two pictures at every angle. When she bent down to free Satch from Emory's grip, she felt Peter softly grab her hand.

"Hey hon"

"Hey hon, looks like you boys had a good day."

"It was pretty entertaining for a while."  
>Smiling and starting to giggle "I stopped off and bought Neal some mouth wash."<p>

Both of them were giggling softly, as they heard Neal rustling around.  
>"It wasn't funny."<p>

Elizabeth looked over at Neal, laughing out loud now. "Oh yes it was, everyone at my event thought it was...and Mozzie."

"Ah, you sent it to Mozzie?"

"Honey, when you see something that funny, it's meant to be shared."

Neal slowly got up, his hair was a mess.

"Well, I think I'm going to go home, maybe call has mat for a decontamination shower, drink a bottle of Listerine."

Picking up Emory careful not to wake him, Elle walked over and set next to Neal, kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Neal."

Neal quickly stood up... "Yeah yeah...I'll see you guys later."

Trying to get up and not disturb Emma. "See you Monday buddy."

Upstairs. Peter and Elle watched as the twins sleep. Peter suddenly started giggle again.

Elle wrapped her arms around his chest from behind, trying to drag him out as usual.

"Come on honey, take me to bed."

Peter turned around in Elle arms and kissed her tenderly and deeply. Pulling back, still trying to walk backwards towards the door, pulling at his shirt.

"Kissing me like that is how we got them."

Peter just smiled as he closed the gap; he put his hands on her hips kissing her softly, slowly walking them to their bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing in their path.


End file.
